Une enragée et un Don Juan
by Marra13
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une chasseuse nommée Erine et d'un chasseur qu'elle va rencontrer, dans des circonstances pour le moins... étonnantes. Vivront-ils une folle aventure comme tout héros ou seront-ils de simples humains dans un monde rempli de danger ? Les perso, sauf Erine et le deuxième chasseur, ne sont pas de moi, bien entendu. :) Bonne lecture ! Rang T pour le langage surtout.
1. Chapter 1

Ce n'était pas sa première quête mais, comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Caravanier, Erine se sentait fébrile à l'approche de la chasse. La jeune femme allait affronter un Gore Magala. Elle l'avait déjà fait, encore une fois, mais la recherche de composants spéciaux l'obligait à frapper davantage certaines parties. Nottament, les cornes ou la queue du Gore Magala.  
La queue, c'était chose facile, mais les cornes... Elles apparaissaient uniquement quand il était énervé et, comme des cornes normales, étaient sur sa tête. La tâche était bien plus hardu.  
Le moment de partir en quête sonna, elle prit un repas avant de se lever, vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires et se diriga vers le portail de quête. Erine sentit un regard pesé sur son cou et elle se retourna. Le Caravanier sembla murmurer quelque chose et retourna à son petit coin. Erine souffla et s'en alla.

Erine arriva enfin au campement et elle s'approcha de la boîte bleue. La jeune femme prit les quelques fournitures qu'il lui fallait et partit en chasse.  
Elle se trouvait dans la zone 1 de la steppe ancestrale. Seul quelques aptonoths broutaient tranquilement. La chasseuse savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une heure pour s'occuper du Gore Magala. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire.  
Elle s'étira, vérifia que son Insectoglaive était assez aiguisé et se dirigea vers la zone 3. A force de chasser le Gore Magala, elle savait qu'il se trouvait dans la zone 7 de la steppe ancestrale. C'est donc là-bas qu'elle se dirigea en premier.  
Erine entra discrètement dans la zone et chercha le grand monstre du regard. Elle ne le vit pas, toutefois, le sourd grondement qu'elle entendit lui indiqua que le Gore Magala, lui, la voyait. _Rester mobile Erine, rester mobile._  
De la fumée noire, ainsi que le monstre caché dedans fondit sur elle. D'un mouvement agile, la jeune femme plongea sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Quand elle se redressa, la chasse s'engagea pour de bon.

Erine s'effondra, à bout de souffle. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tuer le Gore Magala et, en plus, elle avait réussit à obtenir ces cornes ! Par contre, une méchante blessure à la jambe la faisait boiter. Malheureusement (parce qu'il y a toujours un hic), la chasseuse avait passé les seules potions dont elle disposait pour cette mission.  
Elle souffla et ferma les yeux un instant pour se redonner courage. Elle allait prévenir la Guilde et ils enverraient quelqu'un la chercher. Ce n'était pas compliqué... Elle détestait seulement montrer ses faiblesses. La jeune femme soupira une autre fois. _Il fallait y penser avant Erine. Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix._

Des agents de la Guilde était là pour récupérer ce qui restait du monstre tandis qu'un membre de la caravane avait été prévenu de sa mésaventure.  
Erine attendait patiemment, appuyer contre un arbre et la jambe enrouler dans des bandages. Les soins lui avaient été prodigué dès l'arrivé du peronnel de la Guilde, mais la douleur était encore présente.  
-Erine !  
-Caravanier ? s'étonna t-elle.  
-Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda t-il en lui prenant la main.  
-Je... ça va. J'ai vécu pire. répondit-elle troublée.  
-Erine... Je vais te ramener à la maison. souffla t-il avec un sourire triste.  
-D'accord. Merci Caravanier. murmura t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Le Caravanier allongea Erine sur son lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La pauvre chasseuse semblait cauchemarder et se débattre avec un monstre imaginaire. L'homme s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main pour essayer de la calmer. Il savait qu'elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses et encore plus à lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait éternellement lui cacher ses souffrances. Toutes les chasses qu'elle avait menées, elle les avait faites seule. La jeune femme s'en tirait toujours mais, comme aujourd'hui, il arrivait qu'elle soit durement blessée et ça, le Caravanier ne le supportait pas.  
Il devait lui trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Un chasseur. Lui était inutile, il ne pouvait pas l'aider d'une quelconque façon que ce soit durant une chasse puisqu'il n'était pas combattant. Alors il lui devait bien ça. Elle le détesterait sûrement pour ça. Néanmoins, sa sécurité passait avant son ressentit.  
Erine remuait doucement sur le lit, serrant la main du Caravanier comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte. L'homme sourit avec tendresse et caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux. Oui, c'était pour son bien et ce serait pour le mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Erine sentit les rayons du soleil sur ses yeux et elle se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et elle bâilla en s'étirant. Sa jambe la lançait un peu mais cela ne la gênait pas. Les guérisseurs avaient fait du bon boulot, elle serait rapidement sur pieds.  
La jeune femme soupira en repensant à la journée d'hier : le Caravanier l'avait vu ainsi, blessée et incapable de marcher. Elle ne supportait pas cette pensée. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui ? Il s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup pour elle ! Par exemple, lors de sa première fois contre le Gore Magala, il semblait tellement stressé qu'il lui avait redemandé au moins vingt fois si elle avait des aiguisoirs et des potions. Si ce n'était pas plus. Maintenant, ça allait être encore pire. Erine se questionnait sur les nouvelles lubies qu'aurait le Caravanier à son égard.  
Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles. De toutes manières, elle le saurait dans peu de temps. En effet, elle ne comptais pas rester assise pendant des semaines. Encore une journée de repos et la chasseuse avait décidé de repartir en chasse. Il fallait également qu'elle aille améliorer son insectoglaive en Gore Magala à la forge. Le forgeron et la petite de Harth devait l'attendre avec impatience. Et elle aussi avait hâte.  
Erine s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle allait se lever quand elle remarqua des béquilles à côté de son lit. Elle les pris et sortit. La lumière l'aveugla un instant mais la chaleur sur son visage lui fit du bien.  
-Oh Erine ! Tu es réveillé ?  
C'était Guilda qui se tenait penché sur son bestiaire. Elle l'avait toujours avec elle. La jeune Guilda la considéra avec des yeux ronds.  
-Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas dormir toute ma vie. lança joyeusement la chasseuse.  
La jeune femme en tenue verte sourit et traversa la rue pour la rejoindre.  
-Tu t'es levée tôt dis-donc ! Tu es corriace même pour une chasseuse ! dit-elle en se dandinant gaiement.  
-Merci Guilda. répondit Erine en un large sourire.  
Cette dernière hocha la tête comme pour dire "de rien" et lui indiqua que le Caravanier se trouvait à la Taverne.  
-Pourquoi est-il à la taverne ? s'étonna Erine.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit. éluda t-elle un peu embarassé avant de filer à l'anglaise.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules et alla à la rencontre du forgeron.  
-Hey salut !  
-Déjà debout Erine, comme d'habitude. sourit-il en lui posant un petit tabouret.  
La chasseuse s'assit et exprima sa gratitude d'un sourire.  
-Eh oui. Tu me connais bien, tu t'y attendais.  
-Oui, j'ai pris l'habitude.  
La petite de Harth venait d'arriver et vint enlacer Erine, gaie comme un pinson.  
-Enfin ! Tu es debout !  
-Comment ça "enfin" ? rit la jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras elle aussi.  
-Ben parce que c'est déjà 9h du matin ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ton équipement aussi ! répondit la petite en sautillant sur place.  
Le forgeron et Erine éclatèrent de rire avant que cette dernière ne leur fournisse les composants durement récupérés. Ils se mirent au travail en un clin d'oeil.  
Avant de partir, Erine leur demanda :  
-Au fait, vous savez pourquoi le Caravanier est parti à la taverne ?  
Les deux forgerons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Comme Guilda auparavant, ils semblaient mal à l'aise. La jeune femme ne leur en tint pas rigueur, elle avait le sang chaud et pouvait rapidement s'énervée, même pour une broutille. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils tout en se dirigeant, clopin clopant, vers la taverne. Quelque chose clochait. Qu'y avait-il donc de si grave pour que ses amis décident de ne rien lui dire, de peur de la mettre en colère ?

A la taverne, c'était toujours joyeux. On riait, on buvait, on chantait et on ripaillait. La chasseuse sourit, elle aimait cette ambiance. D'aucun dirait que c'est plus pour les hommes que pour les femmes à cause des hormones, de la virilité,... et toutes sortes de conneries de ce genre. Toutefois, il était sûr que des femmes pouvaient tenir le rythme et être aussi "viriles" que des hommes. Certaines étaient même plus fortes que des hommes question beuveries.  
Erine repéra rapidement le Caravanier, malgré sa masculinité, l'homme ne semblait pas tellement dans son élément. Il était indéniable qu'il aimait boire un coup de temps à autre, mais il semblait parfois mélancolique et seul au milieu de cette foule de joyeux lurons.  
La jeune femme alla à sa table et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne put pas la voir tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta donc, en sentant la main d'Erine sur son épaule.  
-Erine, tu es réveillé. souffla t-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Comme tu vois, Guilda m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici. C'est rare de te voir traîner à la taverne.  
-Oh, tu sais bien que trinquer tous les jours c'est pas pour moi. fit-il en secouant la main.  
-Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda t-elle en se penchant doucement en avant, le regard impassible.  
Il manqua s'étrangler dans sa chope et avala difficilement son contenu.  
-Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais quelque chose ? A part boire je veux dire.  
-Et bien, Guilda, le forgeron, la petite, ta réaction... Je suis sûre que si je vais demander au cuistot et au marchand wyvernien ils confirmeront mes dires. répondit-elle en énumérant sur ses doigts.  
Erine n'était pas en colère, du moins pas encore. Elle n'aimait pas s'énerver contre ses amis et surtout pas avec le Caravanier. Cependant, elle sentait de plus en plus que cette histoire allait la faire enrager.  
Le Caravanier lui fit une mine déconfite et honteuse. Il but encore une gorgée de bière avant de lui répondre.  
-Inutile d'aller leur demander. Je vais te le dire mais... s'il te plaît... ne me juges pas trop sévèrement. Je me fais vieux et j'ai peur pour toi.  
-Mais non tu n'es pas vieux. rit-elle avant de s'arrêter, trop surprise par la suite.  
 _Il a vraiment peur pour moi ?! C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Qui suis-je donc réellement pour lui ? Pour un autre chasseur, bien qu'il tienne aux gens, il ne réagit pas pareil !_  
Erine sentait le poids des yeux du Caravanier sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse ses mots avec soin si elle ne voulait pas le blesser.  
-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est normal, je suis humaine et donc pas à l'abri d'une erreur, mais... je suis une chasseuse. Je connais mon métier, je connais les risques.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, sentant qu'elle allait marcher sur des oeufs. Le Caravanier la regardait d'un air malheureux, lui aussi savait ce qui allait suivre. Des mots durs à entendre, pour l'un et l'autre, une grosse dispute au mieux, une scène dans la taverne au pire, des larmes, des regrets et peut-être une rancune durable.  
-Caravanier, tu n'es pas chasseur. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais tu ne le peux pas quand je suis en chasse et trop t'inquiéter pour moi n'arrangera rien. souffla t-elle sans méchanceté.  
L'homme hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Erine étouffa un soupir, elle détestait parler comme ça à son ami et, on pourrait le dire, son père. Oui car, sans être lié par le sang, elle considérait le Caravanier comme son deuxième père. Cela semblait être le cas aussi pour lui. C'était d'autant plus gênant pour elle de lui expliquer.  
-Je comprends. fit-il après une grande inspiration. Et c'est dur à entendre. Mais, je veux quand même m'assurer que tu seras en sécurité pour tes prochaines chasses...  
Erine se raidit.  
-Caravanier. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?  
-Salut gente demoiselle ! Alors c'est toi que je dois aider pour les chasses ? s'écria une armure en Gore Magala en s'approchant d'elle.  
La personne qui venait d'intervenir ôta son casque et s'assit à table avec eux, juste en face d'elle. C'était un homme, de stature plutôt grande, les cheveux et une petite barbe noire, yeux bleu, regard perçant et assuré. Le stéréotype des contes de fées en chair et en os. Il ne manquait plus qu'une grande épée en or et un fidèle destrier blanc et on virait au cauchemar.  
Erine regarda l'homme d'un oeil torve et grommela à l'intention du Caravanier.  
-C'est _ça_ ton aide ? Un type à peine plus fort que moi, version prince charmant ? On dirait que tu cherches plus à me caser qu'autre chose mon ami...  
-Erine, c'est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs que j'ai trouvé et qui accepte de combattre avec toi. Tous les autres que j'ai remarqué sont soit trop faibles, soit trop forts pour vouloir faire les quêtes que tu convoites. expliqua le Caravanier en se tordant nerveusement les mains.  
-Il y a problème ? demanda l'homme en haussant les sourcils.  
La chasseuse se prit le visage dans les mains. Elle allait craquer ou mordre, à elle de voir. Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa ses béquilles, se leva et s'en alla le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Le chasseur jeta un oeil au Caravanier qui retenait à grand peine son embarras. Il l'a rattrapa et la força à s'arrêter.  
-Attends. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'embrouille. Mais il faut que je te parle.  
-Lâche-moi ou je te castre. lança t-elle menaçante.  
Il y avait des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage et une sourde déception transpirait de son regard.  
Le chasseur, qui tenait à son matériel masculin, recula un peu mais continua de lui bloquer le passage.  
-J'entends bien ce que tu dis, mais... ton ami, le Caravanier, à l'air désespéré. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas un combattant et il... semble en souffrir. murmura le chasseur avec douceur.  
-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en faisant mes quêtes avec toi, sans vouloir t'offenser t'es clairement pas mon genre en passant, que ça va changer. Les chasses sont dangereuses, même à plusieurs. Et c'est parce que j'ai peur de... que je...  
Erine cessa son flot de parole, sachant que si elle rouvrait la bouche, elle allait en dire trop. Sans parler des sanglots réguliers qui la secouait de spasmes. Le jeune homme en face d'elle eut un sourire triste et finit par lâcher :  
-Ecoute, je te propose un truc. On essaie d'en faire une ensemble et après, c'est à toi de choisir. Au moins pour voir comment ça se passerait. Tu es d'accord ?  
La jeune femme soupira, s'essuya les yeux et considéra enfin sa demande.  
-Bon d'accord. Mais une seule fois. Maintenant j'aimerais être seule.  
-Ok je te laisse. Tu me trouveras à la taverne quand tu voudras chasser. répondit-il en la laissant tranquille.  
Erine sécha rapidement ses larmes, se composa un visage le plus impassible possible et fila sur le chemin pour rentrer dans sa maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était guérie. Toutefois, elle n'avait toujours pas repris la chasse. En fait, elle regettait d'avoir accepter la proposition du chasseur. En plus elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Erine ce décida enfin à sortir de sa maison, équipée des pieds à la tête avec son armure et son Insectoglaive en Gore Magala.  
La jeune femme alla à la taverne et se dirigea vers son futur et futurement ancien collègue. Il était assis à une table, le nez dans un copieux repas. Il la vit arriver mais ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était elle.  
-Alors, à quelle quête t'es-tu arrêté ? lâcha t-elle sans un bonjour.  
-Euh... C'est toi Erine ?  
-Ouai. Un problème ?  
-Non non, je ne t'avais pas reconnu c'est tout.  
La chasseuse était raide comme un piquet, aussi rajouta t-il, en guise de justification :  
"Tu n'avais pas ton armure il y a une semaine. En plus, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.  
-Cela aurait été un doux rêve mais malheureusement je suis réveillée là. répondit-elle d'un ton sec.  
-Ah. (Mdr vous connaissez le ah de M. Brognart ? J'encourage les gens à aller voir sur le playstore XD)  
Les deux chasseurs se jetaient des regards furtifs tandis qu'Erine commandait un repas elle aussi.  
-J'en suis au Gore Magala, comme toi.  
-Tu n'as rien combattu de plus ? s'étonna t-elle.  
-Non.  
Il y eut un autre blanc. Son repas arriva et elle commença.  
-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Oh... euh... Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? demanda t-il en rougissant de gêne.  
Heureusement pour lui, elle ne le vit pas ou choisit de ne pas relever.  
-C'est plus pratique pour te prévenir d'un danger. Ne croit pas que c'est pour qu'on soit plus proche.  
-Je... Appelle-moi juste chasseur. Je te le dirais peut-être si on fait d'autres chasses après.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête. Décidemment, ces hommes ne pensaient qu'avec leur queue ou quoi ? Elle fit un bref hochement de tête pour dire qu'elle acceptait. De toute façon, elle pourrait toujours le demander au Caravanier... _Oups. C'est vrai que... je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis le temps._ Elle s'était même débrouillée pour ne pas le croiser du tout. Erine termina son repas et dit à Chasseur de l'attendre vers le portail de quête. Elle devait régler une petite chose avant de partir.

Le Caravanier était dans sa maison, allongé dans un hamac, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air encore plus chagriné que la dernière fois. Erine hésita mais finit par frapper à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.  
L'homme sursauta et son regard semplit de tristesse quand il la vit.  
-Bonjour...  
-Bonjour Erine.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se parler. La chasseuse prit son courage à deux mains et tira une chaise près du hamac.  
-Caravanier, je suis désolée et je te demande pardon pour la façon dont je me suis comportée la dernière fois... et aussi, celle de ces jours-ci.  
Il la contempla un moment et eut un petit sourire tandis que dans ses yeux s'allumait une lueur de tendresse.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas été des plus correct non plus. J'aurai dû attendre que tu te réveilles pour te parler de mon idée.  
Erine sourit avec chaleur et rassura le Caravanier : c'était oublié pour elle. La jeune femme lui prit la main et expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire. L'homme l'écouta, hochant la tête et grimaçant parfois.  
-Bon, si je comprends bien. Tu as accepté de travailler avec lui pour un temps ?  
-Oui... en quelques sortes. Je lui ai dit que je verrais si on continue tous les deux après la première quête.  
-D'accord. C'est ton choix après tout. souffla t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il rajouta :  
Aller, vas-y. Il doit t'attendre impatiemment !  
-Oui. Je reviendrais te voir après la quête.  
-Oui.  
Elle retourna rapidement vers Chasseur et lui demanda qu'elle quête il voulait entamer. Il haussa les épaules et dit que c'était à elle de choisir. Parfait. Au comptoir de quête, elle choisit celle du Gravios. Ce serait parfait pour un début.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivés au campement, ils se préparèrent pour leur chasse. Erine avait préciser à Chasseur, avant de partir, de bien prendre des potions pour se rafraîchir, parce que, entouré de lave, il faisait chaud (évidemment). Il avait hoché la tête sans broncher et s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la zone 1 du Vallon Volcanique quand Erine l'arrêta.  
-Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire cette quête avec moi ?  
-Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? la questionna t-il, visiblement pas rassuré.  
-Parce que je trouve que c'est audacieux de ta part de partir devant sans savoir quel monstre on va affronter.  
-Et ben un Iodrome non ?  
-Euh... non, pas exactement. fit-elle en se frottant le bras.  
Le trip partait mal, surtout s'il pensait affronter de simples Iopreys et un Iodrome. Chasseur s'agita devant elle et retira son casque. Son visage était tendu et son regard exprimait un certain stress.  
-Quoi alors ?

-S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de savoir.  
-Un Gravios. finit-elle par lâcher sans conviction.  
Les pupilles de Chasseur s'étrécirent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ce moment dura une fraction de seconde et il redevint tout à fait normal. Erine haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.  
-Bon d'accord. Alors autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite.  
-Eh attends ! C'était quoi ça ? souffla t-elle en lui barant le passage.  
-Je me suis souvenu d'un truc. C'est tout. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne veux pas continuer avec moi après. répondit-il avec rudesse.  
-Mais...  
Il ne lui laissa pas enchaîner et força le passage sans ménagement. Erine poussa un soupir de dépit et le suivit. Sa réaction avait été extrêmement bizarre et elle sentait que ça cachait quelque chose. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Comme pour chaque chasse, le temps limite était de une heure. Elle avait lu que le Gravios se trouvait dans une des zones chaudes du Vallon Volcanique, en plus de cracher un jet de lave... C'est clair que cette bestiole était pas là pour rigoler. Mais la jeune femme non plus, donc ça tombait bien.  
Chasseur l'attendait vers le petit chemin qui leur permettrait de ne pas faire le tour et d'atteindre directement la zone 8. Ils se considérèrent quelques instants et hochèrent la tête avant de sauter. Ils atterirent lourdement, mais sans se blesser. Le Gravios n'était pas encore là, c'était le moment de parler stratégie. A moins qu'ils eussent dû le faire avant ?... Bah, maintenant qu'ils y étaient !  
-Comment veux-tu procéder Erine ?  
-Tu manies la Volto-hache comment ?  
-Euh... Comme une Volto-hache ?  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et il modifia sa réponse.  
-Plutôt bien je dirais. répondit-il hasardeusement.  
Erine réfléchit quelques secondes et annonça la couleur.  
-Bon, avec l'insectoglaive, je peux essentiellement retourné le Gravios. Par contre, je ne lui ferais pas beaucoup de dégâts, sauf peut-être si je prends des parties de monstre avec mon kinsecte.  
-D'accord. Donc, tu t'occupes de le retourner et de le gêner pendant que je le tank, c'est ça ? fit-il en essayant de contenir une sorte de tremblement dans sa voix.  
-Tout à fait. Mais fais quand même en sorte de ne pas trop te faire amocher. On serait tout les deux dans de beaux draps. lâcha t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça. répondit Chasseur avec un petit rire.  
Un étrange bruit les stoppa net dans leur discussion. Comme... une sorte de souffle. Erine ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et se retourna vers le lac de lave. Le Gravios allait cracher ! Les deux chasseurs bondirent chacun d'un côté et esquivèrent de peu le jet de lave. Ils se regardèrent un millième de seconde pour voir si l'autre allait bien et ils mirent leur plan en place.

Erine soufflait et transpirait comme jamais. Sa potion de fraîcheur, si je peux l'appeler comme ça, ne faisait plus effet et la chaleur la faisait souffrir. Malheureusement, le Gravios lui collait au train pour l'instant. Chasseur était un peu plus loin, allongé sur le sol. Le grand monstre l'avait assomé d'un coup de queue et il semblait encore dans les vappes. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils combattaient. Le Gravios aurait dû être plus faible et, pourtant, il les mettait en échec.  
La jeune femme esquiva un nouveau coup et se prit à hurler : "CHASSEUR REVEILLE TOI BORDEL !". Cependant, l'homme restait immobile. _Bon sang ! Comment faire pour le réveiller sans attirer le Gravios sur lui ? En plus, je suis en train de crever à cause de la chaleur !_ Littéralement d'ailleurs, ses forces s'amenuisaient à mesure du temps et le temps pour accomplir la quête diminuait lui aussi.  
La chasseuse trébucha et roula au sol pour éviter une attaque du Gravios. Elle contre-attaqua ensuite avec un coup puissant à la mâchoire. Par chance, la bête l'avait sentit passer et recula. Elle y réfléchirait sûrement à deux fois avant de l'attaquer maintenant. Erine en profita pour avaler une potion contre la chaleur et une autre pour régénérer ses forces. Elle ressentit ce regain de puissance avec un plaisir inouï.  
Toutefois, une bonne nouvelle est toujours accompagnée d'une mauvaise nouvelle : le Gravios s'intéressait maintenant à Chasseur. Le malheureux se réveillait doucement, secouant légèrement la tête. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le grand monstre fonçait sur lui.  
-Chasseur debout ! cria Erine avec une inquiétude non contenue.  
Son collègue releva la tête et se raidit à l'approche du monstre. Il aurait dû fuir, se lever, esquiver, faire quelque chose quoi. Mais non, il était complètement tétanisé par la peur.  
Erine, dans l'espoir un peu fou de lui faire gagner du temps, effectua un voltige avec son insectoglaive et attérit sur le dos du Gravios. La bête s'arrêta en pleine course et se mit à fulminer. Chasseur saisit sa chance et se releva brusquement, s'écartant du grand monstre. La chasseuse parvint à ne pas se faire éjecter et la bête s'écroula sur le flanc. Elle essayait de se relever mais les deux chasseurs l'assaillirent de toutes parts. Soudain, Chasseur chargea son attaque la plus dévastatrice et abattit son arme sur la tête du Gravios. Le monstre fut tué sur le coup.  
La jeune femme se laissa tomber à côté de lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Chasseur venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il se passa la main sur... le front du casque ?... ouai en gros, c'est ça, puis appuya sa tête contre le cadavre du monstre. Ils allaient le dépecer mais avant, une pause bien méritée les attendait.  
-Tu vas bien Chasseur ?  
-Ouai, ça va... J'y crois pas. Tu m'as fait combattre un Gravios... T'es bien la seule à avoir réussi. répondit-il en ôtant son casque.  
Du sang coulait d'une blessure à sa tempe, sans doute causée par la queue du Gravios lorsqu'il avait été assomé. Erine tendit la main et l'effleura. Chasseur grogna de douleur et lui lança un regard faussement outré. Elle rit et sortit des bandages de sa petite besace.  
-Laisse-moi te soigner Chasseur... ou plutôt... tenta t-elle en attendant que son collègue termine sa phrase.  
-Je... Je m'appelle Wilfred. souffla t-il en souriant doucement.  
Erine lui sourit en retour. Wilfred. C'était pas mal comme prénom. _Mais qu'est-ce que... Erine ! Tu nous fait quoi là ? Je croyais que tu devais couper les ponts après cette quête !_  
-Euh... Erine ?  
-Hein euh quoi ? fit-elle en sursautant.  
Wilfred lui fit un sourire contrit et se gratta la joue avant de continuer.  
-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Je crois être resté un moment dans les vappes alors...  
-Je n'ai rien, ou alors pas grand chose. le rassura t-elle avant de se relever.  
Le chasseur la suivit et ils se mirent à dépecer, de manière laborieuse, le Gravios. Il voulut remettre son casque mais Erine l'en empêcha, il devait laisser sa plaie cicatriser.  
Pendant qu'Erine contactait les agents de la Guilde, Wilfred la couva du regard. C'était une très bonne chasseuse en plus d'être une belle femme. Elle devait avoir quelques cicatrices, tout comme lui, mais cela n'ôtait rien à sa splendeur. La jeune femme avait des cheveux comme le roux du renard avec une touche de brun. Ses yeux brillaient tels deux saphirs étincelants et disaient "je suis plus forte que toi". Tout en elle rappelait la beauté et la férocité des déesses grecques et romaines. Wilfred en avait le souffle coupé.  
Le chasseur sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand elle revint vers lui. Elle aussi avait ôté son casque pour plus de commodité et elle le regardait en rougissant de gêne. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?  
-Wilfred. Tu sais... tout à l'heure. Je t'ai laissé entendre que... je ne continuerais pas avec toi. Cependant, je... j'aimerais finalement, qu'on continue à... quêter ensemble. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me pardonner, pour ma mauvaise attitude, et continuer sur la lancée ?  
-Hum... Je ne sais pas. fit-il en souriant, amusé. Tu m'assures que tu ne vas pas me japper dessus à chaque fois que je te parle ?  
Erine s'offusqua pour plaisanter.  
-Je jappes moi ?  
-Oui parfois.  
-Bon. D'accord. Je promets d'essayer de moins m'énerver.  
-Alors c'est d'accord. rit-il en lui tendant la main.  
Erine inspecta son regard pour voir s'il plaisantait puis serra la main de son nouvel ami. Il n'était pas si bête finalement, ce semblant de prince charmant. Peut-être une véritable amitié pourrait naître et continuer ainsi ?


	5. Chapter 5

(Quelques mois plus tard)

Erine venait de prendre une douche et elle s'habilla rapidement. Pour une fois, elle portait des vêtements plutôt féminin. La jeune femme avait rendez-vous avec Wilfred sur l'île Soldoux. Enfin, elle lui avait fait croire que la Moustachef voulait les voir et avait gentiment demandé à celle-ci, ainsi qu'à leurs compagnons poilus, de lui céder l'île pour une après-midi.  
Le chasseur, qui n'avait eu aucune consigne précise, l'attendait là-bas. Par chance, il portait également des vêtements civils. Ce serait vachement plus pratique qu'une armure pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire faire.  
-Wilfred ! s'écria t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.  
-Ah Erine ! Je t'attendais. C'est bizarre, la Moustachef n'est pas là. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. fit-il embêté.  
La chasseuse sourit et le prit par la main pour l'emmener vers le bord de la plage.  
-Je sais, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
La chasseuse se retourna vers lui et lui avoua, non sans rougir, qu'elle voulait passer l'après-midi avec lui. Ce fut alors au tour du jeune homme de piquer un fard. Wilfred avait bien évidemment compris ce ui allait se passer. Il sourit et secoua la tête d'amusement.  
-Que veux-tu faire alors Erine ? la questionna t-il d'une voix douce.  
Elle hésita mais finit par répondre :  
-J'ai emmené mon maillot de bain. Je... J'ai aussi demandé au Caravanier d'en prendre un dans tes affaires... pour me l'amener.  
-Oh Erine ! rit Wilfred en prenant le vêtement qu'elle lui tendait.  
Les deux chasseurs enfilèrent rapidement leur maillot et firent la course avant de se jeter dans l'eau. C'était Wilfred qui était arrivé le premier au bord. Néanmoins, l'eau était assez fraîche et il s'était immobilisé une fois arrivé au niveau du bassin. Erine avait donc gagner la course, se jetant tête la première dans l'eau. Ils avaient beaucoup ris cet après-midi. Le soleil envoyait une agréable chaleur qui avait finit par réchauffer l'eau et nos deux tourtereaux s'amusaient comme des fous. Vint le moment où ils retournèrent sur la plage. Wilfred s'allongea et invita Erine à venir près de lui. La jeune femme se lova contre son torse, la tête au creux de l'épaule du chasseur et soupira de satisfaction. Le jeune homme sourit et caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de sa nouvelle compagne.  
-Es-tu bien Erine ?  
-Oui. Je ne pourrais pas être mieux. Sauf si... souffla t-elle en se redressant légèrement.  
-Sauf si quoi ?  
-Sauf si tu... me donnais un baiser. lâcha t-elle, enjôleuse.  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire et attrapa doucement mais fermement Erine par les hanches. Il vint ensuite déposer un tendre et passionné baiser sur ses lèvres. Erine le savoura un moment et rendit son cadeau au chasseur. Lui aussi avait bien le droit d'apprécier l'instant présent.  
Ils se réinstallèrent comme précédement et fermèrent les yeux un moment. Erine sentait le bras de Wilfred autour d'elle, tel une force protectrice rassurante. Cependant, elle fut troublé par un détail qui lui revint en mémoire. Par peur de gâcher leur moment privilégié, elle ne posa pas sa question tout de suite. Toutefois, le chasseur ressentit sa gêne et tourna la tête vers elle, une moue intrigué sur son beau visage.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Je... Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre après-midi mais...  
-Tu as une question sur moi, c'est ça ? murmura t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Ce même petit sourire qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il devinait ses pensées. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et le jeune homme lui enjoint à la poser.  
-Tu te souviens quand on a combattu ce Gravios ensemble ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais la seule à te l'avoir fait affronter. Pourquoi ?  
Wilfred se détendit et la laissa mariner avant de lui répondre.  
-En fait, comme tu le vois avec mes cicatrices, je n'étais pas très doué en chasse. Dans mon ancienne équipe, on n'établissait pas de plan et on tapait tous comme des bourrins. Sauf que, ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'un de nous a été gravement blessé au cours d'une quête. Il n'est pas mort et peut toujours chasser mais il est moins rapide qu'avant et il restera marquer à jamais.  
"Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Depuis ce jour, j'étais traumatisé. Je ne voulais plus quêter avec eux, mais impossible pour moi de continuer seul. J'avais bien trop peur de me faire tuer à la chasse.  
Erine avait écouté toute son histoire, buvant ses paroles comme si c'était un gouroux. Elle fut très étonné par la fin de sa tirade.  
-Si tu avais peur, pourquoi avoir accepté de chasser avec moi et surtout quand tu as su que ce serait contre un Gravios ?  
-Parce que j'ai sentit que ce serait différent avec toi. Que tu étais réfléchie, que tu me protégerais s'il le fallait, mais surtout, que je serais capable de mettre ma vie en danger pour toi. répondit-il tout en caressant son visage de sa main.  
-Comme quand tu m'as poussée et que tu t'es pris de plein fouet le coup de queue du monstre, alors qu'il m'était destiné... souffla t-elle attendrie.  
-Oui.  
Erine sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix le jour où elle avait accepté son aide. En vérité, elle aussi avait toujours eut un peu peur de ces monstres. Mais, quand elle était avec Wilfred, pour elle également c'était autre chose. Il lui donnait du courage. Oui c'était avec cet homme qu'elle voulait passer sa vie.  
Le jeune homme l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui et l'embrassa une seconde fois, caressant avec délicatesse le dos nu d'Erine. Après quelques autres câlins, ils finirent par s'endormirent sous un beau coucher de soleil.

Quand Erine se réveilla, elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Wilfred. Sa respiration était paisible, il dormait donc encore. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle émettait même un petit ronron continue... Attendez. Non, ce n'était pas elle.  
La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et regarda alentour, réveillant son partenaire au passage.  
-Hein que quoi ? Erine ? bâilla t-il en s'étirant doucement.  
Il sentit quelque chose glisser contre sa peau et ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était... tout doux et tout chaud.  
Ils étaient entourés par des dizaines de petites boules de poils ! Les felynes avaient eu peur qu'ils aient froid en dormant sur le sable, alors qu'ils étaient en maillot. Ils avaient donc eu la géniale idée de se mettre tous autour et de dormir avec eux. Erine semblait aux anges en lançant des "ils sont trop chou !" tout en leur caressant le ventre. Wilfred éclata de rire et fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réveillent tous les petits felynes.


End file.
